DRW Living Quarters
The Living Quarters is a section of the Phenotrans Facility in Dead Rising 2: Case West. This section comes complete with a dining hall, a recreation center and individual rooms for employees of the facility to eat, sleep, and relax in. A maintenance room and bathroom are also located in the Living Quarters. Map Description The living quarters provide employees with the comforts of a home while not at home. Take a load off and shoot some pool in the Rec Room or enjoy a drink with out executives in the Tiki Tower Lounge! Server Room This is the main data center that houses computer servers. All non-classified information is stored here. The entire farm is controlled via a single workstation which is located on-site in this area. The Server Room is where Chuck and Frank must input codes for Frank's source to download as a part of exposing Phenotrans for their crimes in Las Vegas and Fortune City. Cafeteria The cafeteria is not only a social place to gather, but also take a load off from all the research and chow down. Our resident chef makes a killer sandwich that is absolutely worth dying for. The cafeteria is equipped with several tables and chairs along with condiments and a soda station. The kitchen is accessible through a single door where cooks prepare and make food for employees, which is served through the serving window. Hernando reveals to Chuck and Frank that his friend Lisa has fled to the cafeteria. In the kitchen, the pair of men discover a note left by Lisa stating her new whereabouts. Recreation Room The recreation room is a place to sit back and relax. This large dual-entrance room features a pool table and a large lounging area. Come and enjoy movie night every week on Friday starting at 8pm. The recreation room is where scientist Lisa Hersey can be found, surrounded by zombies. After rescuing the woman, she gives Chuck the key to the emergency door connecting the Living Quarters with the Holding Pens before fleeing the facility to safety. Living Quarters A1-A4 & A9 A mid-level employee living quarter meant for long term stay. These rooms offer sufficient space for comfort. *A1 - Robert Staymore & Allie Jack *A2 - Regina Dee *A3 - Hernando Arisa *A4 - Lisa Hersey *A9 - Alicia Hobbes Living Quarters A5-A6 & A8 A low-level employee living quarter created for function rather than comfort. These are the smallest rooms available; not meant for relaxation or recreation. *A5 - Dean Templeton *A6 - Mizuki Tanahara *A8 - Unknown Living Quarters A8 is where a Hazard Unit can be found on patrol. Living Quarters A7 The on-site Library. Predominantly features scientific research materials and magazines from around the world. Living Quarters X1 & X2 An executive living quarter fashioned for space and comfort. It reflects the position that it was crafted to accommodate. These quarters have spared no expense. *X1 - Jerry Sampson *X2 - Classified Living Quarters X9 is where researcher Jerry Sampson can be found, requesting weapons in order to make a "killer weapon" to help him escape the facility. Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Locations